Enjoy the silence
by Ilye-aru
Summary: [ONESHOT, viñetas] Disfruta el silencio, rompe el silencio.


**Title: **Enjoy the silence   
**Genre:** ¿Angst¿aún soy capaz xD?   
**Fandom:** Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles   
**Pairing:** Subaru, Fuuma/Seishiro x Subau (hints)   
**Words:** Erh... ¿unas 400 y tantas?   
**Rated:** G, para toda la familia.   
**Warning:** Shounen ai, Subaru gimoteando, blablabla **  
Type:** One-shot, viñetas**  
Comments:** Tenía que sacarme al plotbunny malvado de la cabeza, así que mientras me aplicaba los infelices parches de cera en la cara, se me ocurrió escribir éste fic corto... ¡La depilación se me hizo mucho menos dolorosa, les recomiendo el método xD!

_Dedicado a kay por ser una hermana GENIAL y ayudarme con la coshina redacción a pesar de no "chachar ni una" de TRC y a Palm por ser mi prima bonita que me echa porras ;3. _

_

* * *

_

**Enjoy the silence **

**One**// _Vows are spoken, to be broken_

_"Votos hechos, para ser deshechos"_

"¿Hum, dijiste algo?". La mirada inquisitiva de Fuuma irrumpió sus pensamientos. En medio de la noche, la única luz era la mirada brillante y vacía de Subaru, quien, acómodandose entre las mantas, no parecía tener el menor interés en platicar con él.

"_Votos hechos, para ser deshechos_... Eso solía decir él, para justificar sus acciones". Hablaban ojos vacíos, distantes y una voz calma y ausente... tratando de aferrarse a momentos perdidos entre memorias distantes.

"Entonces un poco de su filosofía se ha pegado a ti¿no?". Fuuma halló el pensamiento de lo más divertido.

"¿Cómo dices?". Confundido, Subaru por primera vez le miró a los ojos, tratando de pretender que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo.

_"Votos hechos, para ser deshechos... _es divertido oírlo venir de tus labios_"_. Fuuma sonrió. "Eso fue lo que le dijiste a Kamui cuando lo abandonaste en Tokyo, para seguirme a mi".

Subaru no volvió hablarle hasta el día siguiente.

**Two**// _Words are very unnecessary, they can only do harm_

"_Las palabras son realmente innecesarias, sólo causan daño_".

"¿Eso también lo dijo él?". Subaru preguntó, con una mezcla de confusión y extrañeza en la cara. No parecían en absoluto palabras de _él._

"¿No parece algo que mi hermano podría decir, verdad?". Fuuma meneó la cabeza, ambos se encontraban recorriendo una dimensión distinta y podía notar como Subaru miraba con ansiedad cada calle que recorrían. "Eso fue algo que me dijo mi madre, cuando era pequeño, para enseñarme una lección a mi y a mi hermano. Obviamente el nunca la comprendió".

"¿Cómo era ella?... ¿Fue alguien importante para _él_?"

Fuuma esbozó media sonrisa, ante el recuerdo de una mujer extraña de mirada irónica y cabello oscuro. "Es algo que no te convendría saber".

**Three**// _Feelings are intense, words are trivial_

"Lo sentimientos, son algo increíblemente intenso, por ese motivo los seres como yo somos capaces de percibirlos mejor que ustedes, los humanos comúnes y corrientes... pero...". Subaru cerró los ojos y bajo la vista hacia el suelo.

"Subaru, no deberías apenarte, ni siquiera él podía descifrarse a sí mismo". Fuuma suspiróy alzó los hombros_.¿Por qué alguien como tú, dejaría todo por una persona que no puede comprender?_. Era una de las cosas que Fuuma jamás comprendería de aquella criatura.

"Ni tú, ni él, ni yo... ninguno de nosotros sabe lo que hace".

_Muy cierto._

**  
Four**// _Enjoy the silence, break the silence_

"Anoche estabas soñando". Estaba lloviendo afuera y Fuuma no tenía nada mejor que hacer que buscar conversación en Subaru.

"No me apetece recordarlo". Subaru se hallaba sentado al otro éxtremo de la habitación, acurrucado como lo haría un gato y con el rostro oculto entre sus brazos.

"Yo también tuve un sueño anoche". Dijo, de forma casual, mientras posaba la mirada ausente en el ventanal y continúaba hablando. "Soñé... soñé que mi hermano no era mi hermano y que tu hermano tampoco era tu hermano¿suena divertido verdad?". Fuuma sonrió. "Soñé que yo podía ver los deseos de las personas y que uno de tus ojos era color dorado...".

"_Seishirou-san_". Subaru había comenzado a gimotear, temblaba y se aferraba con fuerza a su abrigo. "Esta vez, _júramelo_..."

"¿Jurarte qué?". Fuuma tenía conciencia que la promesa que acabaría haciendo, de algún modo, era algo que también se debía a sí mismo.

"Júrame que no lo dejarás morir en mis brazos otra vez... _promételo, por favor_"...

"_Lo juro_".

**El rincón de la joda, weee 8D: **

Hola, soy Ilye, debutando en la sección de TRC y espero que les haya gustado esta pieza n n. Les advierto que voy a pasarme muy seguido por aquí, porque me encanta hacer fics de los personajes secundarios de TRC, ya que no soy fan del SakuraxSyaoran o del Kurofye (Ilye es perseguida y asesinada). Bue, dejen reviews que no matan ;D!!!.

_2 de Marzo, 2007_


End file.
